Dr Roller Coaster
by iSamPuckett
Summary: “One time we were gonna ride roller coasters on a school day, and when Spencer came to get me, he told Ms. Briggs he was taking me to the doctor. And she said ‘Which one?’ And Spencer said…” "...Doctor Roller Coaster..." Drabble-ish, fun to read!


**A/N: Well, I was watching iRocked the Vote the other day – which I feel is Spencer's best episode by far (love his lines when he's playing with the yo-yo) – and I got the idea to make drabbly story thing! Soo, I hope you enjoy, or at least don't hate it. :)**

Carly sat in her fourth grade classroom, anxiously bouncing in her seat and watching the clock. _"Where is Spencer?"_ Carly thought to herself as her teacher, Ms. Briggs, droned on about something._ "He said he'd be here by 10:30 and it's already 10:45!"_ This new amusement park had just opened in downtown Seattle, and Spencer had promised Carly, after much begging and swearing to do her homework as soon as she got home, that he would get her out of school early so they could go ride roller coasters all day. But he was late! How could they ride roller coasters if he was l-

"Do you know the answer, Miss Shay?" Ms. Briggs asked, almost sarcastically, as she walked up to Carly's desk with her arms folded across her chest. Carly looked up at her like a deer caught in headlights, and managed to stammer out,

"Ummm, 44?" Her face soon turned a dark shade of pink as the class giggled and snickered in response.

"Well, Carly, that might be the answer if we were working on math problems." The teacher replied in a false-sweet voice. "But this is History, and I'm afraid 44 is not the correct answer. And, if you don't object, would you mind paying attention in class?"

"Yes, Ms. Briggs. Sorry Ms. Briggs." Carly mumbled, her face turning a brighter shade of red as she sunk lower into her seat. Luckily Spencer came into the room at that moment, saving her from further embarrassment (or so she thought).

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Carly?" Spencer said to Ms. Briggs. Ms. Briggs narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. She had never been a fan of Spencer Shay. She believed he was a horrible guardian – always messing around with flare guns and God knows what else – and that he was just plain irresponsible. So she knew there had to be a reason why he was picking Carly up so early in the school day.

"Why?" Ms. Briggs asked in an accusatory tone.

"Oh, ya know, I'm just taking her to the doctor's."

"Oh yes? Why? She doesn't seem sick."

"Umm, she's going for a flu shot. And a measles vaccine. And maybe even a rabies check." _Not that it's any of your business…_Spencer thought to himself.

"_Oh, man, this won't end well…hey, wait a minute, I don't have rabies!"_ Carly said indignantly in her mind.

"Hmmm, and what doctor is she going to?" Ms. Briggs pushed. She just didn't trust. Mr. Spencer Shay. There was a millisecond of silence before:

"Doctor Roller Coaster!" Spencer shouted excitedly, losing his adult act for a minute and pumping his fists in the air like a five year old. Then his face fell as he realized what he just said while Carly stood up and yelled,

"Spencer!"

"Sit down, Carly!" Ms. Briggs commanded, turning away from Spencer for a moment to yell at Carly, and then back at Spencer. "Spencer, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I don't think Carly will be visiting any 'Doctor Roller Coaster' today." She said, putting air quotes around Doctor Roller Coaster.

"But-"

"No buts-"

"I-"

"Spencer!"

"She-"

"LEAVE, Mr. Shay!"

"I'm going!" Spencer said timidly as he slunk out the door and away from Ms. Briggs wrath. Carly sighed, exasperated. She knew something like this would happen. She just knew it.

* * *

"What? Oh, no I can't, I'm a terrible liar." Spencer explained to the blonde sitting on his couch. Apparently, he owed the video store over $3600 for 'Boogey Bear Takes Manhattan', and Sam had just suggested that he lie and say he brought it back.

"It's true." Carly said to Sam and Freddie. "One time-"

"Don't tell the story!" Spencer interrupted, pointing at his little sister.

"I'm telling the story!" Carly argued, standing up, then turned back to her two friends. "One time we were gonna ride roller coasters on a school day, and when Spencer came to get me, he told Ms. Briggs he was taking me to the doctor. And she said 'Which one?' And Spencer said…"

"…Doctor Roller Coaster…" Spencer mumbled, looking down.

"And guess what I didn't get to ride that day." Carly finished as she sat down on the couch again as she relived yet another fond childhood memory of her and Spencer.

**A/N: Lol writing this was rly fun, and a great stress reliever. Sorry if you didn't like it, tho. Nd, as always, reviews are all read and appreciated :)**


End file.
